


What Motives Men

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [18]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot wonders what motivated Snake to seek him out and the men wonder what motivates Ocelot to return his affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Motives Men

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Ocelot thinks that Big Boss is just wanting to sleep with him because he is there and that he doesn't love him, but after they start sleeping together Big Boss starts spoiling him and being sweet and kind, however some people on Mother Base start to believe that Ocelot is only sleeping with Boss for what he can give him, not because he loves him.

The first time they kissed he was surprised, pleased but surprised. After all these years of wanting and waiting they were finally kissing. Ocelot leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Snake’s neck, feeling Snake’s hands shift from his shoulders down to his hips to slip around his waist, pinning the younger man to his body.

 

When they broke apart Ocelot stared at Snake it shocked awe, a blissful grin on his lips. Snake smirked, lifting a hand to touch Ocelot’s face, tracing his thumb over his lower lip. “I’ll be back for more when I get back.” Snake murmured, leaning down to press a burning kiss against Ocelot’s lips before stepping out of the embrace, turning on his heel and leaving. He had a mission to do after all.

 

It carried on like that for nearly two weeks, Snake would catch Ocelot in his office before and after missions, kiss him then slip off to go on a mission or to go sleep or work more. One night however was different, after kissing Ocelot, instead of leaving right away Snake gave him an order. “Wait for me in your room in two hours.” With that he left, leaving Ocelot on his own and sufficiently lost. Still having done all his work for the day his legs carried him to his room where he’d wait for the man he’d love since they met.

 

Given time where he wasn’t working or seeing to his basic needs gave Ocelot’s mind time to wonder, time to worry. His mind took him down a path he’d been purposely avoiding for some time now. What if Snake didn’t care, he never said anything, just showed up and kissed him before leaving after all and now this. What if he didn’t care and just saw Ocelot as a convenient stress reliever, a warm willing body to use for his own sake. He was there after all and he’d give Snake anything he wanted, Snake knew that and Ocelot couldn’t help the fear growing in him that that’s all this was. Snake taking what Ocelot would give because he would give it. No feelings involved.

 

Ocelot sat there waiting, the fear welling up inside him further yet the more he sat alone in his room. By the time his door opened, Ocelot bolted upright off the bed, standing, staring at the object of his affection and cause of his worries.

 

Snake, oblivious to Ocelot’s inner turmoil closed the door behind him and strode across the room, reaching out for the younger. Despite his fears Ocelot stepped into Snake’s arms, wrapping his arms around the elder man’s shoulders with ease, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Snake let his hands rest on Ocelot’s hips and slowly pushed him backwards, towards the bed. Breaking the kiss, Snake pushed Ocelot down onto the bed, standing over him with a smirk. “What a sight.” Snake mused, watching Ocelot laying on the bed, staring up at him.

 

Slowly crawling on the bed, over the younger Snake leant down to kiss Ocelot again. Despite his worries and fears Ocelot lifted his arms, wrapping his arms around Snake’s necks kissing back. Breaking the kiss slowly Snake pushed Ocelot back onto the bed, kneeling over him now. Slowly Snake undid the buttons on Ocelot’s shirt, tracing his fingers over the flesh reviled to him. With the shirt open Snake lifted his hands back to Ocelot’s shoulders, before dragging them down his body, nails digging in. Groaning slightly at the sight of the red marks appearing in the wake of his nails. “Beautiful.” He murmured, tilting his head to the side as he watched Ocelot. Watched the flush appear across his cheeks.

 

Snake pulled his own shirt off, looking down at Ocelot who tried not to focus on his chest. “See something you like?” He asked teasingly, smirking at the flush deepening on Ocelot’s cheeks. Leaning down he kissed at Ocelot’s jaw, licking and nipping at the flesh.

“Yes” Ocelot whined out, lifting a hand to cover his face. Snake chuckled gently, gently pulling away Ocelot’s scarf to mark his neck.

“No need to hide then.” Snake murmured, taking Ocelot’s hand in his own. Lacing their fingers together Snake let their hands rest on the bed beside them. “I want to see everything you have to give.” Snake cooed, causing Ocelot to flush and add to the small well of fear.

 

Grinding his hips down slowly, teasingly again Ocelot’s groin, watching as the younger tried to hold back moans as Snake teased him, feeling blood flowing towards his groin. Feeling Ocelot’s cock stiffen against his ass Snake smirked, shifting back to straddle Ocelot’s thighs, nimbly undoing Ocelot’s belt and trousers, pulling them down swiftly. Levering himself up slightly Snake pulled Ocelot’s trousers off the rest of the way, leaving him lying there in his boxers. Settling back on his thighs Snake licked his lips. Slowly palming Ocelot through his boxers, rubbing his hardening cock through the fabric. Biting down on his lip Ocelot tried to stop himself moaning at the friction. Snake leant down, licking at Ocelot’s lips. “Don’t. I want to hear you.” He ordered, smirking as Ocelot opened his mouth slightly, taking his chance Snake slipped his tongue into Ocelot’s mouth enjoying the moan that earned him.

 

Shifting his weight Snake slipped his hand inside Ocelot’s boxers, taking hold of his cock, pumping it teasingly. Breaking the kiss slowly Snake smirked, sitting up again, watching as Ocelot moaned and squirmed slightly under his touch. “That’s it, let me hear you.” He cooed, pumping Ocelot’s cock slowly, twisted his wrist slightly each time he reached the tip of Ocelot’s cock.

“Snake please, stop teasing.” Ocelot moaned, whining as Snake chuckled yet he complied, letting Ocelot’s cock go to pull his underwear down and off. Getting up off the bed he pushed his own trousers and boxers off, watching Ocelot moan at the sight. With a smirk Snake grabbed a tube of lube from his trousers before crawled back onto the bed, settling himself on Ocelot’s hips. Leaning down he kissed Ocelot gently.

 

Pouring lube out onto his hand Snake took hold of Ocelot’s cock, slowly slicking it up and enjoying the moans Ocelot let out. Putting more lube on his hand he leant forward on one hand, bringing the other behind him. Slipping a finger inside himself he groaned at the feeling of it, leaning down to kiss at Ocelot’s neck as he slipped a second finger inside himself, groaning at the stretch of it. Ocelot couldn’t help but stare in awe as Snake stretched himself, atop him. Surprised Snake would want to be fucked when he assumed he’d be getting pounded into the mattress. It was a pleasant surprise none the less. Lifting his hands Ocelot grabbed Snake’s hair, tugging at it whilst lifting his hips, grinding their cocks together. Snake let out a grunt of pleasure as he slipped another finger inside himself, stretching his fingers apart.

 

Slowly pulling his fingers out of himself he took Ocelot’s cock in hand, lining himself up to sink down on his cock, listening to the lustful moan Ocelot let out below him, unable to stop his own groans of pleasure as he was stretched open, filled more than his fingers could. “Shit Ocelot, you feel so good.” He groaned, grinding his hips down once he was fully seated on his cock.

“So tight” Ocelot purred out, grasping at Snake’s hips, Snake chuckled gently, leaning forward to kiss him as he lifted his hips again before slowly lowering himself back down. Moaning into the kiss, Ocelot thrust his hips up to meet Snake’s thrusts.

 

Proud of himself, reducing the usually composed Ocelot to wanton moans Snake broke the kiss, sitting up he placed his hands on Ocelot’s abdomen to use as leverage. Lifting himself up before slamming himself down on Ocelot’s cock, Snake groaned in pleasure, Ocelot using his hold on his hips to help Snake, thrusting his hips up in time with Snake.

 

Picking up his pace Snake watched Ocelot coming undone below him, watching him moan and mewl below him. It wouldn’t be long till they came, Snake knew it but couldn’t care, enjoying it all the same. Slipping a hand from Snake’s hip Ocelot took hold of his cock, pumping him in time with their thrusts, pausing sometimes to thumb the slit or let his nails lightly drag over it, pleased at the groans Snake let out.

 

Snake slammed his hips down and groaned as he came, being full and Ocelot teasing his cock was too much. Throwing his head back Snake groaned out ‘Adam’ as he clenched up, cumming over Ocelot’s chest. Feeling Snake clench around him, watching him come undone Ocelot moaned, grinding up into Snake a few times before he came, filling Snake with his seed; moaning out ‘John’ as he came.

 

Slowly Snake lifted himself off Ocelot’s cock to slump on the bed beside him. Ocelot let out a whine at the loss of the warmth around him, earning a chuckle from Snake. “So good.” Ocelot purred out, taking Snake’s hand and tugging at him, pulling him up so they settled against the pillow. Snake laying down first, Ocelot laying at his side, laying his head on Snake’s shoulder.

“Yea it was.” Snake agreed, wrapping an arm around Ocelot, holding him close.  “How’s another round sound?” He murmured into his ear, watching as Ocelot shuddered and nodded quickly, leaning up to kiss Snake’s jaw gently. “and this time? I’m fucking you so hard you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow.”  Snake promised, causing Ocelot to let out a small moan.

 

When morning came as Snake promised Ocelot’s back and hips ached. Something he was very happy about. He was sure he had plenty of bruises from that encounter and loved that thought. Slowly rolling over, wanting to cuddle against Snake’s side, he froze to find the bed beside him empty. Slowly opening his eyes Ocelot felt his stomach drop. Snake was gone. Slowly curling in on himself Ocelot sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn’t know what he was expecting, it seemed his fears were right. Snake was only with him because he was there, he was convenient. There was no way Snake could love him after all.

 

Pulling on loose pants and a shirt, Ocelot grabbed his clothes for the day and made his way to the shower. Making sure no one else was in there before he stripped off and stepped under the spray of the water. Inspecting the bruises he frowned, for all he loved Snake the thought that Snake was using his body out of convenience hurt. He wouldn’t stop him though. As twisted as it seemed, he’d rather just be an outlet for Snake than nothing at all.

 

Dried and dressed Ocelot made his way back to his room, freezing in surprise to see a tray of food set on the desk in his room. Hesitatingly he walked over, blinking in surprise to see syrniki served with honey slowly picking up the note beside the food he read it, unable to stop the smile spreading across his lips. Putting the note away in a draw he sat down gingerly, aware of the pain in his hips before beginning to eat.  

_Adam,_

_Thought you might appreciate something Russian for once. Hope it tastes nice._

_John_

Ocelot grinned as he ate, he hadn’t really been eating right whilst on Mother Base, more concerned with his work. He never really ate right anyway, he’d always been a more slender than the men around him. Still he enjoyed the taste of a meal he hadn’t had since the Snake Eater mission. He’d found it strange at the time that the legendary soldier, The Boss had made him breakfast one morning after she’d caught him spending all night working. He was sure now that she knew he was ordering his men to places that would allow Snake to get by easier. Still it was strange and a nice surprise when she showed up in the morning with a plate of syrniki for him. It wasn’t long before he found out why she did it, she was doing something for her child, the boy taken from her at birth.

 

When he finished eating Ocelot looked back to the draw containing the note and smiled absently. It was oddly sweet of Snake to make him a Russian dish for breakfast. Picking up the plate he got up and made his way to the kitchens, dropping the plate off before heading to his office. Pausing as he neared Snake’s office, worrying at his lip before knocking on the door. “Come in.” Snake’s deep voice came from the other side. Ocelot opened the door and walked in, smiling sheepishly at Snake.

 

Snake sat at his desk, cleaning his weapons, making sure they were ready for when he was next deployed. Which would be that after noon. Snake grinned to see Ocelot and motioned him over, the younger man complying and walked over, going around the desk to Snake. Snake wrapped an arm around Ocelot’s waist and pulled him down onto his lap. “How was breakfast?” Snake asked and Ocelot flushed slightly, settling himself more comfortably on Snake’s lap, settling himself so there wasn’t any pressure on his lower back before replying.

“It was nice… I haven’t had syrniki in a long time.” He replied, leaning against Snake’s chest.

“Glad you liked it.” Snake grunted, leaning down to kiss Ocelot’s temple. “Might get a bit of meat on your bones yet.” Snake teased, teasingly patting Ocelot’s flat stomach. Ocelot huffed out a laugh, poking at Snake’s chubby stomach.

“You just want me all soft like you are.” He pointed out and Snake snorted.

“More to hold onto when I pound you so hard you can’t even think.” Snake’s voice lowered to a deep rumble as he spoke into Ocelot’s ear, watching with a cocky grin as Ocelot shuddered and let out a small gasped moan.

“I can see the benefit of gaining some weight.” Ocelot whimpered, earning a chuckle from Snake.

 

Snake carried on cleaning his guns, with Ocelot on his lap, kissing him gently from time to time. Ocelot picked up some of the papers from Snake’s desk to sort through for him. It was something he already did for him, usually whilst he was out on a mission but he might as well take care of it with him. Resting his head on Snake’s shoulder Ocelot curled against him, reading the files and watching as Snake worked on the guns. Able to take them apart, clean them and put them back together with ease.

 

The morning passed in peace, working in tandem and enjoying each other’s company. Slowly quelling Ocelot’s fears that Snake didn’t care. By the time lunch came around they left together, Snake pushing Ocelot to sit down at his normal table in the canteen before going to get them food.

 

Starling raised an eyebrow at him about to question what was going on before Kaz cut in, shaking his head. “Don’t want to know, trust me.” He muttered, eating his lunch with a grown on his face. Ocelot ducked his head slightly to avoid the look of ‘You are telling me later’ Starling gave, even if she was his subordinate she was a friend and he knew he’d cave under her pestering eventually.

 

Snake came back over with two plates of food, placing Ocelot’s before him and his beside him before sitting down beside him. Gently nudging Ocelot’s knee with his own. Ocelot smiled slightly before starting to eat him food, Snake grinned smugly staring on his own food.  Lunch passed with idle chatter, Starling and Ocelot discussing which prisoners needed interrogating and which ones Ocelot was willing to hand off and to who. Mostly Kaz and Snake sat listening to them, occasionally joining in prompting them on what specific information they would need to look for in interrogations.

 

By the time they finished Ocelot and Snake went their own ways, Snake to prepare for his next missions and Ocelot to drop by his office before heading to the holding cells. Only stopping working when Snake dropped by, pulling him to a dark corner for a kiss before he left.

 

When Snake returned he made his way to Ocelot’s office to kiss him in greeting before once again prompting him to meet in his room in two hours, once again before slipping off to clean off from the mission.

 

They carried on like that for several weeks, they’d have sex, then the next morning Snake would leave breakfast for ocelot on his desk, sometimes if he wasn’t working that day he would wait for him and they’d have breakfast together. They’d spend the morning together, working together, sharing kisses and embraces. They’d take lunch with Starling and Kaz, sometimes taking their meals to Quiet’s cell to have a meal with her. If Snake had a mission they’d kiss before Snake left, however if he didn’t he’d spend his time working round Mother Base or with Ocelot, overseeing the interrogations though Kaz already did that when he wasn’t too busy. When Snake was on Mother Base in the evenings they’d eat dinner with the others again before returning to one of their rooms for the night, to enjoy some time together. Snake would get Ocelot little gifts; new gloves, little trinkets he finds in the field that makes him think of Ocelot and even had two plushies made for him, one of an Ocelot and the other of a dog much like DD.

 

Slowly Ocelot’s fear that Snake was just using him for sex disappeared, with Snake being so loving he couldn’t think Snake didn’t care. Even if Snake never said it, Ocelot slowly came to realise Snake’s love. Even if Ocelot didn’t need the gifts, or breakfast in his room he appreciate it. He was happy enough just to have Snake’s attention and affection.

 

Snake was out on a mission, leaving Ocelot to carry on with his work as normal, absently playing with the necklace Snake got him. A joke yet endearing, a pendent shaped like a bullet on a chain. As he made his way out of the holding cells, Starling at his side as they discussed the days’ work. He paused as he heard his name. Someone round the corner was talking about him. Starling frowned and glanced to Ocelot who stood there face set, listening.

“I would never have thought Ocelot would be the type.” A feminine voice sounded.

“To use someone? He’s a torturer, of course he is.” A masculine voice replied and Ocelot went stiff, Starling gently putting a hand on his arm.

“Do you think Boss knows?” The woman asked and the man laughed bitterly.

“He’s a legend but everyone can be blinded by love right?” He asked and the woman sighed. Ocelot put his hand over Starling’s his hand tightening over hers. She lifted her other than to gently rub his arm.

“That’s terrible… taking advantage of the Boss’ feelings just for what he can give…” She signed again.

“Come on you two, Miller wants us in the labs.” A third voice called and the first two groaned before their footsteps sounded out, heading away.

 

Ocelot stood ram rod straight, staring ahead of him, Starling glaring towards where the voices came from, looking back to her friend her expression softened and she squeezed his arm gently, wondering absently if there would be bruises on her hand from his grasp on her other hand. “I love him…” Ocelot spoke quietly, absently and Starling squeezed his arm gently.

“I know you do Ocelot and so does Big Boss.” She tried to reassure him, gently rubbing his arm.

“Does he?” Ocelot asked, slowly looking to his friend. Starling nodded moving to stand before him, looking him right in the eyes.

“He knows Ocelot. Don’t listen to anyone else okay?” Ocelot stared at her for a few seconds before sighing.

“What if he hears them and-” Starling shook him and glared, cutting him off.

“Adamska.” She hissed his name, making sure to be quiet. “Listen to me. He knows you love him and stupid rumours aren’t going to change that.” Ocelot sighed and hung his head.

“Shit… Sorry Sarina shouldn’t be putting this on you.” He muttered before straightening up, his face back to normal, no sign of his anguish. Starling shrugged slightly and smiled at him, letting her arms drop to her sides.

“It’s what friends are for.” She said with a nod and Ocelot smiled slightly, nudging her arm gently.

“Come on, we’ve got reports to file.” Ocelot said, walking around Starling, who laughed gently, walking along beside him, glad to see him back to normal.

 

Despite his friends reassurance, when Snake returned to Mother Base and went to Ocelot he didn’t let things happen as normal. Standing up when Snake entered the room, Ocelot walked over, wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck. Pulling him close and kissing him sweetly. “I love you John.” Ocelot murmured against his lips. Snake slipped his arms around Ocelot’s hips, pulling him close. Ocelot broke the kiss, worrying at his lip. “You know that? You know I love you... right?” Ocelot asked looking off to the side. Snake frowned and lifted a hand to cup Ocelot’s cheek.

“I know Adam.” He spoke gently, leaning in to kiss Ocelot’s cheek gently. “I know you love me and I love you.” Ocelot flushed as Snake admitted his love. Snake lifted Ocelot’s face, kissing him gently on the lips.

 

Over the next week the rumours Ocelot didn’t care about Snake slowly ended after Snake found out from a mysterious source.


End file.
